pengiuns and bunnies are deadly!
by BtdvsTmm
Summary: don't be fooled by bunnies and pengiuns' cute looks... it's got care bears and jessica simpson, and sonic the hedgehog plus... Baby squirrls WITH TEETH! and they havn't been fed in a long while! NUTS NUTS!


ME: YO! What's up this is my first team-up story with my bro – Btd vs tmm

Btd vs tmm: hey! If you like funny/random stories then visit my profile and read my story- bloons tower defense vs. Tokyo mew mew! ; ) Y.Y ^o* .

ME: you can't just advertise your story on here! I.I*

Btd vs tmm: Yeah I can!

ME: no you can't!

Btd vs tmm: yes I can; I'm doing it right now… if you don't leave me alone I'll sick barrack Obama on you!

Barrack Obama: Lulululululu! (the song dynamite by Tiao cruise begins playing)

ME: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Barrack Obama: We don't own super man, McDonalds, Happy meals, President Harper or President Obama, pockys, kryptonite or, Sprite, or the Simpsons, or grand theft walrus, or 'Dynamite', nor do we own spider man, care bears, or sonic the hedgehog, or the township of Langley, Jessica Simpson, Michel Jackson, 'california gurls'.

ME: see the disclaimer? Now you know it's has to be good!

Envision a Bunny; you see it? Well don't be fooled! This is a deadly evil bunny! Note how he is hiding a chainsaw behind his back? And see the pocky? YES POCKY CAN BE A WEAPON! Dun-dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! (creepy music!)

Now imagine a Penguin (one that looks like the penguin from 'grand theft walrus' the Simpson's movie ) y'know how he dances? Well imagine in his hands double samurai swords! And some super glue… hehehe!

Yep! Bunnies and penguins are deadly!

The bunny walks up to a random citizen pulls out and revs chainsaw and…

"AAHH!" chainsaw in her stomach 'rrrrrrrrrrrrr' "AHH! SCREAM SCREAM!" 'thock!' he chucked a Pocky in her throat and it stabbed right through! (told you it was a weapon!)

The penguin walks up to a mafia gang; does a ninja flip and kicks them all on peoples houses' doors and super glues them to it. 'do la do da do la do lu do!' (the music it played when the penguin danced in the 'grand theft walrus' in the simpson's movie!) then all you could see was blood and sliced up body chunks the size of wonka nerds. (y'know the candy?)

BUT ONE PERSON WAS STILL ALIVE! SO then the penguin super glued him to a lamp post, then he pulled out a basket of little baby squirrels (WITH **TEETH!**)

"I haven't fed them in a long while! I think they'll find their to their food!" he threatened then poured them down the guy's shirt. They slowly moved down…

"Chip chatter!" (squirrel talk for… _**NUTS! NUTS!!)**_

Guy said "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" (him screaming soo loud and soo high-pitched that we can only describe it as E).

Meanwhile the bunny was chain sawing random citizens everywhere… until he went to chain saw president Harper in the guts!

Bunny- "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" (more chain saw reving!)

**~12 hours later~**

The bunny and penguin went to micky-d's (McDonalds) because A) th penguin works there to get some fresh meat for them… sometimes and B) the Bunny wanted a large one dollar Sprite; killing people made him thirsty!.

Unfortunately they both went into the same McDonalds…

They saw each other… _INSTANT GLARE!_

Then super-man said "Justice is here to serve!"

He walked forward but slipped on a happy meal toy car… turns out super man screams like a girl… then he stabbed himself in the head with kryptonite the pain of the toy car was too much!

The penguin and Bunny looked at him like he was a complete dorkface.

"Wow what a Wusse!" they said in unison

then Jessica simpson came in and said; "I'M JESSICA SIMPSON! AND!... I'M JESSICA SIMPSON, OH YEAH! I LOVE PLAYING FOOTBALL, UM… WHAT'S THAT THING CALLED AGAIN? TOUCH PAD? IPOD TOUCH? TOUCH.. ARGH! WHAT IS IT?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S TOUCH_DOWN_" the pengiun said pegging her in the face with really pumped up footballs.

"Don't forget to buy my new skinny jeans in the bay! And in target!" *BONK!* aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh she went dead or unconscious.

Then all of a sudden Michel Jackson came in and started sinning: "CALIFORNA GURLS, WERE UNDENIABLE, DAISY DUKES BIKINI'S ON TOP! CALIFORNIA GURLS WERE UNFORGATTABLE, FINE FRESH FIRECE WE GOT IT ON LOCK!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed the bunny revving his chain saw as he ran towards the doomed Mj. Blood and guts came flying everywhere.

Then all these random citizens were screaming at the windows and doors. "NOOO MICHEL JAXSON! WE LOVE YOU!"

As Michel Jackson died he said his last word: "**SHAMONA!"**

Then the bunny's eyes lit up as he saw the random citizens, the blood of Michel Jackson dripped of his chain saw. "Random citizens!"

The bunny threw McDonald's ice cream at them, instant death to all who touched it…

"CARE BEAR STARE!"

"Oh yeah? Take this fluff face!" the bunny screamed throw dozens of pocky into it then proceeding to chainsaw the hell out of it; there was green fur everywhere! '!' extreme chainsaw revving.

Then the penguin jumped up in assault then started stabbing them in the head like crazy over and over and over and over and over and then all the care bears fell over dead "Ehhhhaehaehfxasgsghuihgsla"

Then spider man came then he shot a web covering all over the penguin, sliced off the web and threw a chipmunk on him and then it polished off spider man.

Then sonic the hedgehog came; "It's Time to juice and jam!" and ran sonic speed. The penguin stuck out his sword… *shoom* sonic ran straight into it "juice! _Juice! _**JAM DAMNIT!"** "Ehhadgksjghohj" he was dead.

The bunny had finally finished chain sawing the hell out of the green care bear. And turn towards the penguin.

Then the bunny came charging at the penguin and stuck his chainsaw at his tummy. But then the penguin slice down wards and cut the chainsaw in half and then the bunny threw the pockys at him pinning the swords against the wall. Then the penguin pulled out his super glue and glued all over the place; the pockys were stuck to the bunny's pocket. And then he threw his squirrels at him.

"THEY LIKE NUTS!"

But the bunny pulled out his ice cream cones and stabbed the squirrels, but when the bunny wasn't looking the penguin jumped up doing a super ultra ninja flying kick breaking the cones. That did no good because the bunny ate the ice cream cone pieces and got **SUPER SUPER **hyper.

OK NOW STOP READING AND IMAGINE A SUPER HYPED UP BUNNY; IMAGINE THE NEXT PART WITH THE BUNNY RUNNING TALKING AND BASICALLY DOING EVERYTHING SUPER FAST! OK? DO IT!

Then the bunny head locked the penguin and ran and smashed straight into a wall then started punching him in the gut while keeping his head down, like this: punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch- punch-punch-

Then the penguin fell over dead… JK! ^o^

The penguin jumped up grabbed his swords and sliced off the bunny's feet!

"YAY! LUCKY RABBIT'S FEET!" then stabbed the bunny in the head a million times over: Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab- Stab-Stab-

(You saw that coming didn't you?)

Then the bunny fell over dead; well what was left of him… then the penguin pulled out the squirrel that had been hiding/body guarding him. it was flattened… he gave it nuts, it squeaked and ran off with the nuts.

Then the penguin (Sam urai get it? His first name is _sam _his last name is _urai_ like _samurai _hehe) grabbed a sprite and burger and sat down, and then the township of Langley came and cleaned up the dead Bun-Bun (YEA the bunny's name was Bun-Bun! Super sexy eh?)

ME: SOO that was it… bit different then my usual stories… but still funny and good… right?

Btd vs tmm: ok Ambercatlucky2 tell them who did what!

ME: ok; I did all the typing, btd vs tmm invented the psychopathic people, Ambercatlucky2 did the beginning while btd vs tmm did the middle and end (we did do a sprinkle of coming up with stuff for each other in our diff parts, btd vs tmm came up with the nuts thing and I came up with the care bears idea hehe and we came up with other stuff…)

Ambercatlucky2 had the idea to type this out and post it on fanfic but btd vs tmm helpm come up with most of the content.

Btd vs tmm: AND NOW READ MY STORY! GO AND READ IT! IT'S ON AMBERCATLUCKY2'S FAV STORIES!

Ambercatlucky2: REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! CONSTALATION CHARLIE! CONSTALATION CHARLIE!


End file.
